The present invention relates to a document data input system which receives data scanned at a scanner and stores the scanned data in a hard disk of a host computer, and more particularly to a document data input system for a scanner which is designed to be suitably used for a document acknowledgement system comprising a multiprocessor.
A conventional scanner interface, which is shown in FIG. 1, comprises a host computer 10 which receives data scanned at a scanner 12 via a scanner interface unit 11 and then stores the data in its internal hard disk.
In such a conventional system, the host computer 10 sets the mode of the scanner interface unit 11 by means of a register value and receives data scanned by the scanner 12 as an input via the scanner interface unit 11, and then stores the inputted data to a hard disk. Thereafter, the data stored in the hard disk are processed by the host computer 10 in accordance with the user's intention.
However, in such a conventional system there has been the drawback that since the scanned data is stored only in the hard disk of the host computer, the data stored in the hard disk should be transmitted from the host computer to another processor in case that the data is needed by the other processor, and it takes time to transmit the data at the host computer, causing the processing efficiency to be lowered.